


Sonny's Corona diary

by Subaruchan192



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Coronavirus, Diary/Journal, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pandemics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subaruchan192/pseuds/Subaruchan192
Summary: Unpredictable times lay ahead of the power couple as they face Corona and Sonny decides he should start to write down his thoughts and concerns in a diary. These are the entries.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Sonny's Corona diary

**Author's Note:**

> So, I figured today that I'm more anxious than I've noticed so far. Therefore, I decided to think about, how Sonny and Rafael are handling the situation.  
> I'll also provide some information about the virus. I studied Biology and therefore have some knowledge.

March, 16’th 2020

It’s been years since I last wrote an entry into a diary, but now, I feel like I should start it again.

When I was a child, I had always wondered what my era would be known for in the future. What would be taught in schools, if they deal with the 20’th and 21’th century? Which scientific breakthroughs would be achieved? What cultural breakthrough would we leave behind?

Never I would have thought we would be known for continuing the tradition of having a pandemic. Today, de Blasio had shut down the public life in New York and soon the city, which never sleeps, is going to be a ghost town. Restaurants and stores, everything which isn’t essential for the everyday life are going to close from next Tuesday on for an undefined period and everyone is supposed to work from home if possible.

To be honest, this situation is scaring me, because it’s so hard to grasp. My mind knows that it is the only logical and reasonable thing to stay inside, but it feels weird to be locked in, when the sun is shining and everything appears peaceful. There is no fire, no storm, no flood, earthquake or tanks. Nothing. The threat is invisible and everyone of us could become a potential weapon. Every single person could be infiltrated without knowing it and we could pass the virus on to someone, who would be defeated by it. We all could become potential murderer and the thought that Lucia or my parents might get it is freaking me out. They belong to the risk group and Rafael and I could have passed it on without knowing it already. We’re both working in the courthouse, are in contact with many people from all around the globe. Therefore, we have put ourselves into self-quarantine a week ago. We couldn’t stand the thought of endangering our parent’s and if this is what we could do to keep them safe, then we both agreed we would gladly do that.

Sadly, a lot of people didn’t take it seriously. They weren’t able to understand the consequences of their actions and were too egoistical to follow the Governments orders. I’m so mad about it. We had the information from Europe, but Trump believed that USA is superior. That it won’t get to us and therefore, we passed the point at which we could have averted the worst. It’s so fucking ridiculous I would laugh about it, if the situation weren’t that serious and people’s life on the stake.

Still, I have to admit that I don’t like the feeling of being locked in, although I’m aware that Rafael and I are quite lucky. We have a house with a garden. We aren’t penned up in a one-bedroom apartment. I’m so grateful that Rafael is with me. I wouldn’t be able to handle this without him. He’s my calm anchor in this rocky, uncertain times. It always amazed me how he is able to stay calm no matter how dramatic the situation is and I’m glad he knows me well. The moment I saw the news, I felt how my stomach dropped. Without loosing a word about it, Rafael had hugged me tight and held me, until I was able to compose myself again.

It’s kinda sad, isn’t it? I was a cop. I’m used to adapt to unknown situations and yet this situation is triggering me in the worst ways. I’m so used to having a busy schedule that I don’t know what to do with free time. Most of the trials are on hold to decrease the danger of exposure and therefore neither of us have much to do and that gives my thoughts the capacity to brood over things. Hopefully, I won’t get lost in my trail of thoughts.

I should rather leave, now. It’s getting late and it was an eventful, concerning day. I think it’s best to end it with something usual. I’m going to cook dinner for us- at least we’ve prepared for a lock down- and then, we’re going to see, how the situation is going to develop. It’s not like we can change anything despite staying at home and what did Rafael say? We should see the positive aspect about it. At least, we will have a lot of time for us in the near future. That is a very valuable deed and I’m sure, we can stand this test. We’re strong and in this together. We’re going to make it through. That’s what I have to believe in.

**Author's Note:**

> That is quite a literary experiment for me. I've never written in diary entry form before, so I'd greatly appreciate any feedback. ^^' 
> 
> Whenever I feel like today again, I'm going to write another entry. Maybe, you see some of your thoughts in these entries, too and I was able to help you coping with this strange situation like this.
> 
> We are all in this together. Subaru =)


End file.
